ShuntxNitrobolt act 12
by Gnejs
Summary: While Lockheed is helping the gang before the battle against the siblings, she suggests that they sleep over and have a little party. It may after all be their last night alive...


ShuntxNitrobolt act. 12

The group had just arrived to Lockheed and Metalclaws place when Lockheed gave the little seekerling to Metalclaw, she had fallen asleep in her carrier's arms while they were walking back.

"Can you put her into her crib, I'll help Eve and the others…" she said with a little lower voice so she would not wake up the little one.

"Of course, I'm coming down as soon as I'm done." Metalclaw smiled and gave Lockheed a small kiss on her cheekplate before he turned around to go to their room where the crib was.

"Who are you guys going to fight since you wanted my help…?" Lockheed turned around and looked at Eve and the others.

"I-it's…" Eve began but began to frown and sighed as she couldn't continue her sentence.

"It's the insecticon siblings." Railwing continued. "I've been searching for them and they're wanted. But most of my mechs have been terminated by them." He looked right to Nitrobolt, Shunt and Eve. "They almost took my brother and this mech's life, Eve's too for that matter… We would like to have you for help, to fight those glitching things."

"One of them was challenging me for another fight so yeah… We're here to find some good advice to fight that fragger." Nitrobolt shrugged his shoulderplates. Lockheed on the other hand froze up a bit as Railwing told her who they were going to fight.

"The siblings… One of them is named Hunter right?" she started with a low voice and started to look angry but also very sad. She suddenly turned around and began to walk to a room and inside it was full of different weapons and armory.

"One of those siblings almost killed me a few years ago… After that incident I made a promise to Metalclaw that I would never try encountering them again." She said serious and sighed a bit as she tried to keep the coolant away from her optics. "I also know who their mother is… She's my ex…" she said with a little bit lower voice.

"BellaDonna!? Is…! Is she…!?" Eve stared at Lockheed who nodded and began to frown a bit.

"Slag yeah his name is Hunter. I—" Nitrobolt began and nodded but stopped as he noticed the look on Lockheed's faceplate.

"I—I'm sorry to hear that… But do you have any other information about them?" Railwing softened his voice, hoping that it would calm her down a bit.

"You're gonna have a rough time…" Lockheed sighed and looked at them before she took a pair of arm protection and gave to Nitrobolt, Railwing and Eve.

"The arms are one of the first places they're gonna try and bite, if your arms are damaged it's easier for them to take you down... Your necks are also a place they target, and most likely this Toxin guy Eve mentioned with poison in his tail..." Lockheed said and looked around for more things they probably were going to need.

"Um... I'm not that very good with weapons but... Even I can see that many of these weapons are illegal..." Shunt said and looked at her weapons.

"Correct." Lockheed said with a calm voice and still looked around.

"More armory?! Really?! I'm a real heavy duty here, I don't need any armory~!" Nitrobolt snorted as he looked down to the armors. Railwing's optics flickered around as he looked up and down to the weapons.

"I can actually get you to my base for interrogation because of these illegal weapons, you know?"

Lockheed looked at Nitrobolt with a bit unimpressed look on her faceplate.

"You're gonna regret you said that when those siblings are destroying and chewing on your arms like a piece of candy... They're part scraplets so if they get a good grip they're not very likely to let go until they managed to bite all the way through... The armory help slow that process down." then she looked at Railwing. "But you won't because I'm helping you guys." she sneered a bit before she looked back at Nitrobolt again.

"But you fought another of these siblings? Who's the third one...? Wasn't it a femme...? What do you know about her?" It did send shiver down to Nitrobolt's back strut. Scraplets? That's one nasty creature there.

"A femme, yeah. Dunno her name but she's… Well she has this weird high pitched voice. Her voice knocked me off real good. So basically, Hunter WASN'T the one who beat me. She did. Not Hunter! He's a glitching piece of scrap who can't fight~!"

Lockheed looked at him more seriously.

"High pitch voice...?" she mumbled and then looked thoughtful. "That could be a real problem... But unfortunately I can't do anything about that... If you guys either kill her or makes some damage on her vocalizer she won't be able to hurt you... But that's easier said than done..." she sighed a bit. "I don't think I have so much more that can help you guys... Shooting weapons probably won't do much on them since they quite fast, at least when I fought Hunter. Believe me, he's gonna put up much more of a fight to you this time now that he knows a bit how you fight. And he's likely VERY angry for losing last time."

"... You're good at analyzing... How come?" Shunt looked at Lockheed a bit curious.

"I'm a hire for killing... Assassin if you also like it, I have been fighting like this since I was very young... My parents were also assassins/hire for kill..." she answered and shrugged her shoulderplates. "Heh, since you guys are already here and so... You can sleep here tonight and having some drinks, they said tomorrow night didn't them?" Lockheed sneered a bit.

"Yeah... They did... And we can't do very much now anyways..." Eve nodded and sighed.

"We have some nightmare fuel for you Eve." Lockheed sneered at Eve who jerked a bit and stared a bit at her.

"You...You have?" she mumbled.

"Vocalizer huh?" Nitrobolt thought for a moment. "Think Railwing can handle her. You're pretty good with stealthy stuff, right?" Nitrobolt couldn't help but smirk to hear about the drinks. "You got drinks? Nice~"

Railwing blinked his optics as he looked at Nitrobolt.

"Me? Well I can try if you want to." The seeker looked back to Lockheed. "Are you on the neutral side or not? You look like you're not a con."

"Neutral... Have always been, I don't like to have to choose sides... But if I have to I choose the one I feel serves me the most at the time... I've fought for both autobots and decepticons, it also depends a bit if there's someone who wants my services." she shrugged her shoulderplates. "And that's also why I have these weapons, I have been fighting a lot of different bots that also takes different weapons..." she sighed a bit.

"I see. War is really good for assassins like you. Anyone would pay high for your work." Railwing responded.

"Yes, but I'm also having a price if anyone wants to kill me but... That doesn't worry me too much." she shrugged her shoulderplates again. "Oh well, come on now, time to prepare a small party!" Lockheed grinned and walked out from the room. "This is going to be fun." Eve also smirked a bit and followed her.

Shunt quickly looked up at Nitrobolt.

"Don't you dare look at Eve's or Lockheed's frame if you get too overcharged and horny." He glared a bit at him. The blue mech's smirk faded a bit as he heard Shunt and looked down to him, giving him an unimpressed look.

"...What?! Why would-" He stopped and smirked again. "You're jealous, aren't you~? Don't worry, I'll keep myself for you~"

"Of course I'm a little bit jealous...! I mean... Lockheed's hot and have a huge frame, which you seem to like, Eve's very attractive too! You look a lot at her frame and both of us has fragged with her earlier so..." Shunt mumbled before he also started to walk after Eve and Lockheed to a big living room. Lockheed was preparing some energon and some other high-grades.

"This one's mine!" Eve took a bottle of nightmare fuel and Lockheed burst out laughing a bit. "Wow, you want to get unconscious or what Eve?"

"You know I like this high-grade stuff!" Eve snorted and gave Lockheed a small unimpressed look. Nitrobolt quickly grabbed a bottle of high-grade, taking it to his servo as he walked closer to both Eve and Shunt on the sofas. He threw himself down to the sofa, exhaling gladly as he stretched his frame a bit.

"Come on Shunt. There's no way you'd hate high-grades!"

"..." Shunt looked up a bit at him and the next second he scooted over so he was sitting in Nitros lap. "...The first time I became unconscious… But nowadays I mostly fall asleep if I drink too much." he looked at him a bit. Eve started to snort and burst out laughing.

"Like you did last time!" she laughed.

"What happened last time?" Lockheed smirked a little bit and Shunt glared at Eve.

"Don't you dare." he muttered.

"Don't worry Shunt I won't tell." Eve snorted and tried to calm down.

"Something embarrassing probably..." Lockheed smirked again and gave Railwing something to drink too before she also sat down in one of the other sofas. Shortly after that Metalclaw also came and joined them after he had put their little seekerling to bed.

"Heh, hope you can handle your highgrades better than you fight." Lockheed said teasingly to Nitro after a while and smirked. Hearing that made Nitrobolt glared right up to Lockheed. "Excuse me, I can handle this high-grades pretty well. Don't get you cocky, lady. Next time, I'll make sure you lose!"

All Railwing did was just watching as the two bots started to argue at each other, he sighed and decided to drink the high-grade cube on his servo. Lockheed smirked and chuckled as Nitro glared at her.

"Oooh stingy...!" she chuckled and looked at him. The next second Eve stared at Lockheed as coolants poured down her cheekplates.

"Lockheed I'm so jealous at you! You have everything I'm looking after right now!" her bottle of nightmare-fuel was empty.

"...Uh… You want family and sparklings?" Lockheed began with a bit lower voice.

"YES!" Eve stared at her and Lockheed had almost a hard time not to start giggle.

"Heh, if you're gonna beat Lockheed you're gonna need some training, you sucked back in the pit." Metalclaw sneered teasingly at Nitro on purpose. Shunt looked a little bit at Nitro and drank more of his high-grade, already making his faceplate heat a little.

"Hey!" Nitrobolt glared up more to Metalclaw. "I'm gonna make sure I'll be the one who wins next time, buddy!" He gritted his dentas in almost full anger.

Railwing's wings dropped down as he saw the two bot started to argue more.

"Nitrobolt... I think you should stop before-" He sighed deeply and shook his helm. "Primus help me."

"Oh we can try that right now if you want!" Metalclaw sneered and rose up from the sofa and smirked at Nitro teasingly.

"Ooh you guys gonna fight, that's so hot..." Lockheed grinned at them and purred low as she tried to comfort Eve a bit who was still crying. Shunt wrapped his arms around Nitro to hold him back.

" No no no don't fight now...!" he squeaked with a low voice. Nitrobolt growled a bit to Metalclaw, his dentas gritted hard.

"Bring it on, fragger!" He was just about to attack the mech but he felt small arms wrapped right around him, making him turned his helm around and finding Shunt there. "Relax Shunt. Just gonna show this glitch how to fight!" Shunt stared up at him a bit terrified and looked like he tried to find words to stop him. He looked more and more desperate.

"NITRO YOU'RE THE VERY FIRST ONE I'VE EVER FRAGGED WITH, KISSED AND EVERYTHING SO THAT'S WHY I-" he started in desperate stupid panic but stopped as he knew what he was saying. Nitrobolt was just about to throw another word to Metalclaw but Shunt's loud voice cut him off. He once again looked down to the smaller mech, his optic ridge quirked as he tried to catch on what Shunt just said.

"Oh... is THAT what you wanted to tell us before?" Eve looked at him and had stopped crying. "...What a cute little virgin you are" she smiled a bit. Shunt's faceplate heated up and began to look very very ashamed.

"I...Think I should go and... Recharge now..." he mumbled and started to walk away. The others looked surprised after him and soon Metalclaw walked after Shunt and stopped him for a bit.

"Wow, that's quite a thing to confess... But don't be ashamed... its better you have waited long to be together with someone who loves you back..." He said with a calm voice and Shunt looked back up at him and nodded after a minute.

"...Yeah but..." he started low but didn't continue and looked away still ashamed before he walked away to one of the guestrooms.

"I think you have to take care of him now instead..." Metalclaw looked at Nitro and smiled a bit.

"You wha-" His whole faceplate heated up completely to hear such confession. "W-wait Shunt-" he tried to catch Shunt but the mech moved to fast and walked away from him. He tilted his helm to look at Metalclaw, faceplate flushed completely. "Shut up! I can handle this!"

Railwing blinked his optics for a few times as he watched Shunt walked away. He then looked to Nitrobolt, giving him a smile.

"Good luck~"

Nitrobolt just grumbled and decided to follow Shunt real quick.

"Shunt! Wait!"

Shunt just had just walked in to a guestroom and sat on the berth with his back at Nitro and put his servos over his face and shook his helmet, very ashamed.

" Primus Primus Primus what have I done...!?" he looked a bit over his shoulderplate at Nitro and his faceplate flushed completely and turned away quickly. "Don't look at me I'm so ashamed right now! Please put me out of my misery...!"

Nitrobolt stood right near the berth, sighing as he was the reaction Shunt gave to him. "Shunt..." He decided to sit on the berth carefully, optics looking right to the smaller mech. "You don't… Well... There's nothing to be ashamed of, really..." He placed a servo over Shunt's back. "Everything is fine here~"

"...I said it in front of EVERYBODY...!" he looked up at Nitro, his faceplate all heated up. "It was that I was gonna tell you earlier...! That is why I overload so fast when we frag because..." his faceplate heated up even more. "You're my first... As Eve said, slaggin' virgin... You're even my first kiss... That's how much of a virgin I was when we met..." he slowly turned around to Nitro but still looked a bit ashamed.

"Then why the frag did you say it in front of everybody-?" Nitro stopped, letting out another sigh and pulled the smaller mech closer into his arms. "So this was the thing you've been hiding from me?" He felt a bit guilty to know he had taken the mech's virginity that easily, Nitrobolt frowned a bit.

"I had to stop you from starting a fight somehow… And since I had some high-grades too… I wasn't really thinking clear…" Shunt looked up at Nitro and put his arms around him. "Yeah, you were my first… On everything, no one's ever liked me before, but I'm really glad that you became my very first one."

"You could've… You should've told me way before we actually did it, you know? I'd make it... well..." His faceplate heated up a bit. "I would've made it special for you if you told me sooner..." His huge arms wrapping around the smaller mech's waist. "But I'm happy to know that I'm your first."

"…Nitro I think we should frag!" Shunt said after a few minutes and looked up at him and his faceplate heated up slightly. Nitro blinked a few times, quite surprised of what Shunt just suggested to him.

"...All of the sudden? Whoa Shunt I-" He stopped himself and then pushed Shunt down on the berth, pinning him there with his much bigger frame. A smirk spread right across the decepticon's faceplate. "We really should frag now, yes~" He spread Shunt's legs apart, slipping lower as he settle his helm right in between Shunt's legs, one servo teasingly stroked the mech's crotchplate. "You want it gentle and sweet, or... hard and rough but passionate~?"

"Hard and rough like there's no tomorrow! Promise me that you'll kick those siblings' sorry afts, I don't want this to be our last night! You hear me!?" Shunt panted and his faceplate heated up more. Nitrobolt smirked more and pulled Shunt closer, their lip-plates clashed into a deep hungry kiss.

"With pleasure~" He bit the mech's lower lip as he grinded their crotch plate together and one servo sneaked lower, stroking teasingly over Shunt's valve panel. "You need to moan out my name. Tell them who you really belong to~." He dipped his helm down, gently kissing and biting on Shunt's neck, whispering as he did. "This won't be our last night or frag. I'll make sure of it…"

"You better not be killed… Promise me to be careful…" Shunt said with a lower voice and frowned a bit. Nitrobolt chukled softly, he pulled Shunt closer, kissing him tenderly right over his forehelm.

"Nah, that fragger won't kill me. I'll come back, it's not even a promise because I'm going to do that and it'll happen for real~" His servo was clawing over Shunt's interface panel. "Gonna take you hard~"


End file.
